


Down and Dirty

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Deliver Me 'verse [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Sebastian starts their trip around the world in a rather peculiar spot.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Deliver Me 'verse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62214
Kudos: 23





	Down and Dirty

Kurt stared into the mud-filled pit, tugging his white robe tighter around him. The mass of goo bubbled slowly, releasing air at odd intervals with a morbid _‘pop’_.

And after each one, Kurt looked more and more nauseous.

If the physical appearance of the mud didn’t bother him, there was the _smell_.

He wasn’t thrilled by the idea of spending the afternoon stinking of rotten eggs.

Kurt’s lips twisted, his distaste evident.

“Have you ever done this before?” he asked his eager companion.

“Sure!” Sebastian threw off his robe and launched himself into the heated mud. “ _L_ _ots_ of times.”

“I’ve just … never understood the appeal.” Kurt shimmied his robe around him even tighter.

He swore he heard a seam rip.

“Well …” Sebastian waded to the ledge where his hesitant boyfriend stood, still remarkably clean. He considered flicking a glop of mud Kurt’s way, but decided against it. He’d like to have sex at some point during this trip “… it’s warm in here. Very, very warm. Which happens to feel very soothing … and _sensual_.” 

“Really?” Kurt asked, unconvinced.

“A-ha …” Sebastian laid back, let the mud catch him, coating his hair and back. He made it sound like absolute heaven. Of course, with his silky, sweet-as-honey voice, he could make calculus erotic. Simply listening to Sebastian’s voice made Kurt want to throw off his robe and cannonball into the murky liquid.

Another disgusting _‘pop’_ silenced those thoughts pretty quick.

Kurt took a step back. “I don’t know …”

“Look, I’ll make a deal with you. We’ll only stay for twenty minutes, just enough time to let the mud soak into your skin. Then, if you don’t like it, I’ll take you anywhere you want.” Sebastian blinked at his boyfriend, come hither eyes dialed up to maximum potency.

“So let me get this straight,” Kurt said, incredulous, “you flew me all the way to Turkey to soak in some mud … and nothing else? And if I don’t like it, we can leave?”

Sebastian shrugged as if the answer were obvious. “Actually, I flew you out here because for weeks I’ve had a tremendous hard-on thinking about you sitting on my lap, covered in mud.” 

“And we couldn’t do that in America somewhere?”

“We could, but it wouldn’t be the same.”

“Why not?”

“Because this …” Sebastian lifted his arms from the mud (with effort) and spread them wide, gesturing to the pool around them, nestled inside a red rock enclosure open to the air and the crystal-blue sky “… is the _dream_.”

Sebastian stared down Kurt’s robe as if trying to remove it through sheer will. Kurt felt his resolve slipping - not because Sebastian’s attempts at flirting were _that_ effective, but because of that boyish twinkle in his eyes when he did. 

_The dream_ , he said.

Kurt didn’t know that Sebastian dreamed of filth.

But playing in the mud with the man that he loved?

Yup. That definitely sounded like Sebastian.

And Kurt was happy to see this side of him back.

There had been rough patches during their time in Westerville. Sebastian had gotten so mired down by depression and unnecessary family drama, Kurt didn’t know how long it would take for him to rise back up. Kurt would give him all the time he needed, of course. And he’d stay with him every step of the way.

Who knew that they’d find Sebastian’s smile in a mud pit half way across the world?

Sebastian inched closer to his reluctant boyfriend. He reached out a mud covered hand and started painting Kurt’s exposed foot with a pattern Kurt couldn’t see but was convinced had to be phallic or something else obscene. But when Sebastian moved his hand away, Kurt finally saw the image clearly.

It was a heart.

Kurt felt his revulsion fading. But he didn’t want Sebastian to know he’d won.

Not yet.

Resisting was too much fun.

He narrowed his eyes to slits, their blue depths barely visible from within as he slipped the robe from his shoulders and down his arms.

“Twenty minutes,” Kurt said flatly. “That’s all.”

“Twenty minutes.” Sebastian’s eyes lit up watching Kurt expose inch by inch of alabaster skin beneath his hungry gaze. Kurt relished the feeling of Sebastian’s eyes on his body. This gorgeous man, who could most likely have anyone he wanted with a snap of his fingers, only had eyes for Kurt. People everywhere they went wanted Sebastian. Kurt saw it in their eyes. And yet, Sebastian spent his nights in bed with Kurt.

That made Kurt high.

Kurt stepped carefully into the bath, aware that Sebastian’s eyes followed his every move. As soon as his feet hit the floor, Sebastian pounced, grabbing him by the waist and setting him in his lap.

“There,” Sebastian purred. “Was that so difficult?”

“Surprisingly enough, yes,” Kurt quipped. But Sebastian was right. Being submersed in mud was an oddly sensual experience, especially with the man of your dreams dragging his fingertips over your body, tracing circles into your skin. Sebastian massaged Kurt’s shoulders with strong fingers, kneaded the muscles along Kurt’s thighs in an effort to get him to relax. He laced his fingers with Kurt’s, slipping through them again and again with the help of the slick mud, and Kurt felt his mind begin to float away.

“Your skin is so pale, so perfect,” Sebastian whispered against the sensitive expanse of Kurt’s neck, “but I have to admit, I love it when you get _dirty_.”

Kurt shivered at the double entendre, as well as the impressive erection pressing against him, but as Sebastian moved his hands over Kurt’s body, Kurt knew this experience wasn’t about _sex_. He felt connected to Sebastian here. Something about sitting with him, the thick suspension of mud all around them, between them, binding them, made Kurt feel closer to Sebastian than he had before.

“Lean your head back against me, gorgeous,” Sebastian commanded. Kurt did, powerless against the velvet caress of Sebastian’s voice. His eyelids fluttered shut, his trust in this man overwhelming, absolute. Sebastian painted Kurt’s face with a thin layer of mud, deliberate strokes forming geometric shapes, then actual words: _love_ on one cheek, _beauty_ on the other, and across his neck – _courage_.

Kurt bit his lip against the emotions he felt well in his chest. He didn’t want to ruin the moment by crying and washing away those beautiful words.

He wanted to keep them forever.

Then Sebastian did the unthinkable – he threaded muddy fingers through Kurt’s hair. But Kurt couldn’t fathom being upset about it as Sebastian massaged his scalp, grabbing loose handfuls of hair and tugging the strands, setting sparks free throughout his body.

“How many times have you done this with someone?” Kurt regretted the question the second it left his mouth, especially the slightly accusatory tone in his voice. Sebastian’s hands stilled, his breath stuck in his throat, and Kurt wanted to bite out his own tongue.

But Sebastian wiped a swath of mud from Kurt’s shoulder and kissed the exposed skin.

“I’ve been here with my mother a dozen times,” he said, pressing a smile against the spot. “And I’ve been here alone a time or two. But I’ve never taken another man here.” Sebastian caught Kurt’s chin with his fingers, turning his head so that green eyes could meet stormy blue. “I was waiting for someone I loved.”

Sebastian’s lips brushed Kurt’s, the light touch enough to send Kurt’s mind reeling. Sebastian snaked his arms around Kurt’s waist and held him tight against him. Kurt’s whole body tingled from Sebastian’s lips against his, whenever his tongue swept inside Kurt’s mouth.

“Tell me you love me,” Sebastian whispered.

“I love you,” Kurt sighed.

Sebastian relished every _‘I love you’_ – each a gift cataloged in Sebastian’s brain till it crowded out everything else, his dreams filled with the sound of Kurt saying, “I love you.” But this wasn’t a dream. It was _real_. And at this moment, with this incredible man sitting in his lap, a symphony of the wind and the mud and their breathing serenading them, Sebastian wanted to make love to Kurt more than he had to anyone in his life.

“How about we get out of this mud and rinse off? Then we can head back to the hotel and _really_ get dirty,” Sebastian suggested, pecking the words along with more kisses around the curve of Kurt’s lips.

“Thank God!” Kurt cheered, but didn’t move a muscle to leave his perch. “As romantic as this is, I’m going to have nightmares about the microbes burrowing into my flesh.”

“Meh. They’re probably no more dangerous than the ones living in the roots of your eyelashes.”

“Ugh!” Kurt moaned, reaching a hand for his face, stopping when he saw the gunk dripping off his fingers. “Don’t remind me!”


End file.
